baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Who
Who '(フー, ''Hū) is a childhood friend of Ladd Russo and one of the White Suits aboard the ''Flying Pussyfoot'' in '''1931. He becomes Fred's assistant after the massacre aboard the train, making him the only member of the White Suits who was not killed or arrested following the train's arrival at Pennsylvania Station. As Fred's assistant, Who assists in looking after the doctor's patients and other duties. He treated the injured Jacuzzi Splot in 1932, and in 1935 he and his new coworkers Lebreau Fermet Viralesque, Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent faced down a group of five thugs in Fred's clinic. Personality Who describes himself as a coward and repeatedly emphasizes that he is afraid of death. His biggest regret is that he did not help Ladd cope with the loss of his friend and lover Leila, which Who thinks might account for Ladd's current personality. Storyline Childhood Who was bullied as a child, and his childhood friends Ladd and Leila would come to his rescue every time by physically engaging his would be assailants (Leila would slap the goon, and Ladd would wallop him with a brick). Who was the most passive of the trio, and felt like he watched his friends from the sidelines as they had their manic fun together. '1931' On''' December 29, 1931''' Ladd approaches Who on the streets and asks if he'd like to join him on a hijacking scheme he has planned for a certain train the following evening. Who spends around three hours attempting to talk Ladd out of the plan, and Ladd spends the next four convincing Who to join. He is successful, although Who goes out of his way to buy his own ticket separately from the rest of the White Suits so he would not be grouped with them if the plan were to fail. On December 30, Who is among the White Suits who file into Placido Russo's office as Ladd introduces the group to his uncle. That evening, he boards the Flying Pussyfoot ''with the others (moving to the second class cabin). Ladd tells him and Lua to go investigate what's going on aboard the train, but they are captured by the Lemures and tied up in a freight hold. Some time after, the Lemures capture and bind up Nick and Jack in the same room. Who and Lua are rescued by Ladd, and the two soon return to the second class cabin. There, they meet for the first time Doctor Fred, who is in the midst of treating a bloodied Jack. After deciding that he had enough of the violence and is happy to be alive, he turns a new leaf and abandons Ladd's gang when the storyline is over, becoming Fred's assistant nurse. 1931 Another Junk Railroad - Express Episode Who looks after Jacuzzi Splot (who is recovering from his injuries). Jacuzzi guesses that Who is a part of the Russo family. Despite the honest affiliation that Who has with Ladd, he corrects Jacuzzi, replying that he is not a part of the Russo family and does not intend to sell Jacuzzi out to the Chicago-based crime family. Jacuzzi wants to learn more about Who, and the former gangster recalls a past occurrence in which he was bullied as a child and Leila and Ladd would help him overcome his cowardice in order to get back at his bullies. He also recalls Leila and Ladd's developing relationship and subsequent intended elopement. The day after Leila's death, Ladd's homicidal tendencies blossomed, and he became the man Jacuzzi and Who know today. Who vehemently denies that Ladd killed her, concluding that if Ladd had indeed killed Leila, then Who and the others could have died easily on The Flying Pussyfoot. He dismisses Ladd's personality as merely a coping mechanism to overcome his grievances of losing Leila. ''(Rest to be added; above to be revised) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:1930s Characters Category:Mortals